Artificial intelligence (AI) is a new technological science which researches on and develops theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. As a branch of the computer science, artificial Intelligence attempts to learn the principle of intelligence and produce a novel intelligent machine capable of making response in a way similar to human intelligence. The researches in this field include robot, language recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc. Natural language processing in the field of artificial intelligence is an important direction in the field of the computer science and the field of artificial intelligence. It researches on various theories and methods which enable an effective communication between human and the computer in natural languages. Typically, natural language processing requires use of a vector to express each character in a corpus, and the vector is referred to as a word vector.
However, the existing methods usually obtain the word vector by inquiring a preset word vector matrix (for example, an embedding matrix), and then obtain the processing result of the text. Due to the large number of Chinese vocabularies, parameter size of the word vector matrix is very large, resulting in higher requirements on the performance of the physical storage, the network transmission and the memory, etc. of the computing device, thus causing a poor adaptability.